My Deepest Secret
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: What would happen if Elena and Katherine died? Who would the Salvatore brothers turn too? The answer? Each other.


My Deepest Secrets

A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. Since there is no Damon/Stefan incest fics on this site (I don't think, I tried to find some but couldn't) I thought I would make one. Summary: What would happen if Elena and Katherine died? Who would the Salvatore brothers turn too? The answer? Each other.

Chapter 1

Stefan stared out the window, completely devastated. Elena was gone. Killed by Katherine. And now Katherine was gone too. He knew that his brother must be hurting right now but he knew his brother would never show his feelings. He never did. Damon was like a rock that could never be tore down to see what was underneath. He was surrounded by a shell that was impossible to break. He sighed. If only his brother would open up to him more, maybe they could gain back their lost brotherhood.

He stood up and went into the living room to find his brother with a bottle of whiskey and a bag of blood on each hand. Walking over to his brother steadily, Stefan spoke softly, "I'm so sorry Damon."

Damon looked up from his whiskey and blood to see the face of his concerned brother. He was high on alcohol now, and feeling a bit tipsy. "Yeah, I know. They're both dead."

Stefan nodded, looking down at the wooden floors. "I know. What do we do now?"

"Mourn them I suppose." Damon took a swig from his whiskey and set it down, his eyes blood red and wobbling a bit from the giant intake of alcohol. "Maybe we can have our own fun."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not going to do that Damon. I'm not you. I don't party with girls like that."

Damon shook his head. "No, not girls."

Stefan stared at his brother with a confused expression, then his eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that you are gay?"

Damon growled a little bit. "NO! I don't want to invite any guys over either! All I want is.."

Stefan's eyes lightened up. Maybe he wanted their bond back, but he seriously doubted that. "What is it Damon?"

Damon pinned Stefan up against the wall in a matter of seconds, his hot breath breathing down Stefan's throat. "I want you."

Before Stefan could ask what he met by that or even respond, Damon's lips came into contact with his, crashing into them like water crashing against a sandy beach. Stefan looked repulsed as he tried to pull away, but Damon had a firm grip on him and wouldn't let go. He just deepened the kiss, enjoying every moment. Stefan could feel his willpower weakening and found him amazingly kissing back. He couldn't explain why or how, but the way Damon kissed was something he'd never experienced before. It had amazing amount of power and pleasure all mixed into one. No wonder so many girls threw themselves at him. He was a great kisser.

Damon soon released Stefan, breathing heavily. He grinned. "So how about it little brother?"

Before Stefan had a chance to respond, he was flown up the stairs and to his room where Damon threw him on the bed and got on top of him. Clothes started flying and soon the sound of moaning was impossible to escape from. Stefan moaned again as Damon rammed himself inside of him, staining the bedsheets and shooting immense amounts of pleasure up Stefan's body. Stefan griped the bedsheets tighter as Damon got more rougher and fiercer, hitting Stefan's pleasure spot head on. Stefan threw his head back and tried not to moan out Damon's name as he slowly came. He could feel Damon reaching his climax and bit down on his lip so hard it bled. Damon smirked as he rolled off of Stefan, breathing heavily. Stefan's ragged breaths were like music to Damon's ears as he lazily put his arm around his brother muscled shoulder and squeezed it tight. "Happy family bonding Stefan."

Stefan smiled at his crazed brother, a smile he only reserved for Elena. "Thank you Damon. But I'm worried."

"About what?"

"We're brothers. This is wrong on so many levels and plus you are drunk. You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober."

Damon laughed. "Now that's where you're wrong, brother. I would still want to do this even if I was sober. You want to know why I've hated you for all those years?"

Stefan nodded. "I hated you because we were brothers. I wanted you, but I knew it was wrong and when you fell for Katherine, I had to play along. Pretend that it didn't hurt me. But now that she and Elena are gone, I can finally show my feelings to you."

Stefan stared at his brother in shock. He had never expected this kind of confession from Damon. Heck, he would never have suspected that he had feelings for him that wasn't normal for a brother to have. But the question is, does he have the same feelings?

Stefan had always thought he had been straight, he'd never given men a thought, even when he was lonely for a long period of time. And when he found Elena he became so infatuated with her that he never noticed his brother's pain. An immense amount of guilt washed over Stefan; he couldn't believe that he brother suffered in silence for that long. He pulled his brother into a friendly hug, telling him how sorry he was for ignoring him all these years.

Damon smiled as he pulled away from Stefan and stared intensely into his eyes. "Stefan, look at me." Stefan looked up at his brother with a dazed expression. "It's ok. We were just reckless boys, chasing after every women we saw. But now we know what who we are and what we really are. We're back together little brother, you and me for all eternity. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stefan smiled as their lips met and they parted, looking into each other's eyes. "Me either, Damon. Me either."

The end

A/N: Ok it was short but I couldn't really think of what else to write. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
